


my little star

by aslanwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rarepair, Slow Updates, this is a teruyama fic- tsukiyama is only planned for the beginning, tsukishima is an ass in this..sorry, we need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslanwrites/pseuds/aslanwrites
Summary: -----------------------•••it all started when two certain people didn't sleep one fateful night.they met by no means on purpose, but god it was the best thing that had ever happened in either of their lives.--------------------------------------
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

what time was it again..?

yamaguchi had forgotten by now. he was furious. his boyfriend of two months, tsukishima, was still out. being the good boyfriend he strived to be, he had decided to stay up and wait for him so they could spend time together before they had to get to sleep. 

obviously, that didn't work out. 

yamaguchi reached over to grab his phone, turning on the device to check the time. three am. it was three am. tsukki had gone out what..six hours ago? what could he possibly be doing that'd take that long?

he was worried, especially since tsukki's last words before he had left were, "i'll be back soon." 

last time yamaguchi checked, six hours wasn't a little bit. he couldn't help but to worry. his boyfriend was out in the middle of the night doing god knows what and he wasn't aware of anything that was going on. what if something happened?

no..no. it was fine. tsukki's fine. its fine. its all fine. it had to be..right? yamaguchi was just worrying for no reason. yeah..yeah thats it. no reason. he had no reason to be worried. tsukki would be home any minute. he'd give him a nice warm hug. they'd cuddle. fall asleep in each others arms.

he lived in that false state of security for another hour before his anxieties got to him again. except, yamaguchi was listening this time. 

he got out of bed, getting some clothes on. no need to rush just yet, nothing happened to tsukki. he was just..going out to check if he was near the house. yeah..yeah. tsukki was walking back at this moment, and yamaguchi would be there to greet him. 

he slipped on his shoes, fixing his hair. he didn't want to look like a mess when tsukki arrived. 

he stepped outside of their house. breathing in the fresh air. that helping to calm his nerves a bit. okay, time to find tsukki.

not that he needed to find tsukki, he was surely on his way now. he was just making sure, checking in. like a good boyfriend.

he started walking. where to? well that he didn't know. maybe he was walking to find tsukki, maybe he was walking to calm his nerves. a small part of him had a feeling, not a good feeling though. 

either something happened to tsukki, or tsukki wasn't coming home that night.

nonetheless, he trudged forward. his fatigue betraying the speed of his search. god..why did tsukki have to be out this late? and thats when he reached a small cliff. 

it probably would've been insignificant to yamaguchi if he didn't need someplace to at least sit down at for a few. and there seemed perfect. it was a place with a nice view of the night sky, there was a bench where he could rest, and the air seemed fresh in that area. the sound of the nature surrounding calming. 

the perfect place for yamaguchi to rest and hopefully calm down. he didn't want to be dealing with the anxiety of not knowing where his boyfriend was at four am. it was too late for this..early? whatever..at this point he didn't even care. 

he sat down at the bench, staring up at the stars. the moonlight that was still out there hitting this secluded spot just right. 

in all honesty, this place was pretty calming. and it had managed to bring down his worry. 

and at that moment was when he felt someone sit down next to him. someone he didn't know, someone unfamiliar. 

he turned his gaze to said person, his eyes examining the new guy that sat next to him.

he had blonde hair, probably bleached, and undercut as well. he seemed to have a good build. he had nice brown eyes. he was also slightly shorter than him, maybe by a couple inches. not that many.

he saw the man next to him smile..hm no. not quite a smile, more of a smirk if anything. and that was when, he heard his voice.

"hello," the man simply greeted, turning to look away from him and up to the sky, "i didn't know anyone else knew about this place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh- fuck sorry for taking forever here’s the next chapter

yamaguchi stared blankly at the male in front of him. what was that supposed to mean? how was this specific place special? 

whatever,, he didn't really care about it anyways.

he had just come here for some peace of mind and he couldn't get any with this random dude he didn't know here with him.

yamaguchi looked away from the male as well, staring up at the sky for a moment. the silence was quite awkward. 

the man with the blond hair decided to break the silence that had taken over between them, he laughed awkwardly before speaking, glancing over to yamaguchi, "what brings you here?" he simply asked.

yamaguchi probably shouldn't think into this question too much, but, he found himself not knowing how to answer. did he really want to tell this stranger about his problems with his boyfriend, kei. 

well, it probably would help to get it out there. even if you don't know the guy, he thought.

"i just came here to think, i'm having.. relationship issues," yamaguchi mumbled in reply.

the nameless stranger hummed quietly for a moment, as if trying to think of a way to reply to him, "hm- relationship troubles? what's going on in paradise, freckles?" 

the forest green haired male narrowed his eyes at that nickname, he decided to let it go though. that wasn't important.

"i don't see why i should tell you, for gods sake, i don't even know your name," yamaguchi replied, he was now messing with his hands in his lap. 

the blond laughed once more, "well you could've just asked, cutie!! i'm terushima, terushima yuuji."

yamaguchi huffed out a quiet laugh at the other, well, he knew his name now. might as well tell him. what did he have to lose? it was the middle of the night, he felt delusional and anxious. he truly couldn't bring himself to care.

"yamaguchi tadashi, it's nice to meet you, i suppose...you're sure you want me to tell you?" yamaguchi questioned, he still felt quite iffy about it.

the blond male nodded, "mhm, i'm sure. i've got nothing better to do seeing as i'm here in the middle of the night,, so are you so."

yamaguchi quietly sighed, "well,, my boyfriend went out somewhere about six hours ago. i've got no clue where he is and i'm worried sick. i guess i came here to get my mind off of it. i can't help but to be think something happened to him. i know my tsukki,, he wouldn't do this for no reason."

terushima listened to yamaguchi as he spoke, nodding along every so often. he bit his lip in thought for a moment, yamaguchi couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

"you've tried everything you could to get in touch with him?" terushima paused so yamaguchi could reply, he saw that he nodded and continued, "are there any friends he could possibly be with?"

yamaguchi nodded, "yeah, he's got a few friends from highschool that he hangs out with every once in a while. i've got no clue if he's with them though,, not to mention i don't know their numbers."

"do you know their names?? i uhh,, get around a lot. i might know them, i've got tons of people on my phone," terushima inquired, pulling out his phone to see if he could search for someone.

yamaguchi couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that statement, but still, he'd do pretty much anything to see kei right now so- it couldn't hurt to try, "yeah, i know their names. there's always these two friends that he goes off with, says they constantly drag him out so he can socialize more. uhh,, i think their names are kuroo tetsuro and bokuto kotaro."

terushima's phone light lit up his face as he searched through his contacts, looking for one of those names, he spotted one of them, the one named bokuto, "looks like i got bokuto's number, want me to give him a call and see if your boyfriend is there with him?"

yamaguchi nodded, watching the other anxiously. 

terushima pressed the call button, putting the phone on speaker. it rung a few times, while they only lasted a few seconds they felt like hours for yamaguchi. finally, the supposed bokuto answered the phone with a quick greeting. 

the two talked for a moment before terushima got on topic, "so, what i called for. i met this guy, says you're friends with his boyfriend? he hasn't seen said boyfriend in a while. you seen him?"

the man on the other end of the phone gave a almost inaudible hum in reply, it seemed like loud music was covering up his voice a bit, "uhhh, depends. what's the boyfriends name?"

terushima glanced over at yamaguchi, as if asking for his boyfriends name. he gave it to him, "his name is tsukishima kei." 

terushima repeated it to the man on the other end of the line, to which he said, "oh tsukki? yeah, we've got him over here! we're having a party, but, he said he brought his boyfriend with him? yeah, he's been with his boyfriend the whole night."

it took yamaguchi a few seconds to process those words. when he did his facial expression was blank.

tsukishima's been with his "boyfriend" the whole night? but- i'm his boyfriend. that- that doesn't make sense, that can't be right.

terushima looked at yamaguchi with slight concern. it was pretty obvious to him what was going on, could yamaguchi not process it.

then, suddenly, yamaguchi calmly asked if he could have the phone. 

terushima had no reason not to give yamaguchi the phone. he was a bit worried, but, he handed it off to him. he seemed weirdly calm for the situation he was in.

"hey, bokuto, right? can you hand the phone to tsukishima if he's around?" yamaguchi asked, anxiously tapping the back of the phone.

with a few swishing noises and some unintelligible speaking the phone was handed to someone else, "uh- hello?" the man on the other line said, his voice recognizable to yamaguchi. it was tsukishima.

"hey, tsukki. you having a good night out with your friends? mm yeah i thought you were. mind telling me who this boyfriend you're partying with is?" yamaguchi asked, strangely calm for the situation he was in in the opinion of terushima.

a faint 'shit-' could be heard from the other end of the phone. indicating that tsukishima had been caught, "tadashi you gotta understand- this isn't what it sounds like."

**Author's Note:**

> ———————————————————  
> oh god...this took an hour to write it's probably horrible. jsdbjd, but anyways! this is the start of the first series i'm writing on here! 
> 
> i hope some people enjoy it! its gonna be a bit of a slow burn, an angst to fluff thing! at the end they'll be plenty of soft moments with terushima and yamaguchi, dw! but for now, this is the first chapter!
> 
> hope you enjoy!  
> ________________________________


End file.
